Lincoln Clay Case Files
Lincoln Clay Case Files are a pre-release teaser put out by 2K Games containing background information on Lincoln Clay and other Mafia III characters and events. It can be found on 2K's official site here. The case files belong to retired FBI Agent Jonathan Maguire. The files and notes are written in present day (2016). Case File 001-005a-68f The file is an audio recording of Lincoln Clay talking about the concept of innocence. Case File 001-105g-88c The file is a police blotter dated 16 May 1968 listing four incidents. The note surmises that nearly every crime in New Bordeaux from 1968 onward could be traced back to Lincoln Clay and his war with the Italian mafia. Lincoln Clay Case File 001-105g-88c-1.jpg Lincoln Clay Case File 001-105g-88c-2.jpg Case File 001-119a-68c The file is an audio recording of Lincoln Clay speaking to Cassandra. Case File 001-120a-68b The file is an audio recording of Lincoln Clay speaking to Thomas Burke. Case File 001-120a-68b-2 The file is an audio recording of Vito Scaletta. Case File 003-167z-09b Photo showing Vito Scaletta along with Lincoln Clay at Benny's. The note states that after Vito killed Carlo Falcone, he left Empire Bay and remarks his connections are the only reason he is still alive. He effectively stayed off the police's radar until he joined with Lincoln Clay in 1968. Lincoln Clay Case File 003-167z-09b-1.PNG Lincoln Clay Case File 003-167z-09b-2.jpg Case File 004-0022-35c The image of a burning vehicle with a note detailing the death of Bill Eakin, a reporter for the New Bordeaux Tribune, who had presumably been killed for a hatchet piece he ran on Marcano. Lincoln Clay Case File 004-0022-35c-1.png Lincoln Clay Case File 004-0022-35c-2.jpg Case File 004-0625-19c Photo showing union rep Gus Borelli shortly before his disappearance along with Dominick and Geezer Cruzat. The note states that Dominick had direct ties to Tony Derazio, boss of Downtown. Lincoln Clay Case File 004-0625-19c-1.png Lincoln Clay Case File 004-0625-19c-2.jpg Case File 004-093k-06a A news clipping dated 24 June 1968 detailing the search for missing union rep Gus Borelli being called off by the New Bordeaux Police Department. The note expresses the author's frustration that nobody listened to his findings back in 1968, and he attributes Borelli's disappearance to Jimmy Cavar, owner of Cavar Construction. Lincoln Clay Case File 004-093k-06a-1.png Lincoln Clay Case File 004-093k-06a-2.jpg Case File 004-093k-06b Newspaper clipping from the present day describing a body being found in the concrete foundation of the Pappideaux Building after its demolition. The note states the author hopes that someone will finally listen to him concerning Lincoln Clay and his war with the mafia back in 1968. Lincoln Clay Case File 004-093k-06b-1.png Lincoln Clay Case File 004-093k-06b-2.png Case File 005-0088c-69b Photo of Baka, leader of the Haitian Mob. The note reads how he was a mastermind at gun running and selling weed in New Bordeaux, and even started to cut into Marcano's profit margins by hitting operations like the Black Lottery. He took advantage of local superstitions and legends like that of Jean St. John, and had the local police and his competition chasing their tails. Lincoln Clay Case File 005-0088c-69b-1.png Lincoln Clay Case File 005-0088c-69b-2.jpg Case File 006-099g-08f Photo of the Perfect Waffle restaurant in Frisco Fields with a picture of an unknown male paper clipped to it. The note details how the restaurant was a den of mob activity back in 1968 and how the police blew the investigation the Gus Borelli disappearance. Lincoln Clay Case File 006-099g-08f-1.jpg Lincoln Clay Case File 006-099g-08f-2.png Case File 013-043o-96k An FBI wanted poster issued by Agent Maguire stating Lincoln Clay is public enemy number one. It details Lincoln's physical features, personal information, known aliases, and crimes committed. Lincoln Clay Case File 013-043o-96k-1.png Lincoln Clay Case File 013-043o-96k-2.png Case File 022-169h-69q Photo showing gun running and killings by the Haitians and the note stating that they used voodoo and ghost stories about Jean St. John as a cover when someone went missing. Lincoln Clay Case File 022-169h-69q-1.png Lincoln Clay Case File 022-169h-69q-2.jpg Case File 068-112c-44o Police report by Detective Jake Boudreaux of a weapons smuggling bust. The note states that the Haitian Mob was making a dent in the Marcano Family's operations by smuggling weapons. Lincoln Clay Case File 068-112c-44o-1.png Lincoln Clay Case File 068-112c-44o-2.jpg Case File 068-1114n-53n Hand written note with numbers racket winners dated January 5, 1968. Attached note describes how the Black Mob ran the racket in Delray Hollow for Marcano. Lincoln Clay Case File 068-1114n-53n-1.png Lincoln Clay Case File 068-1114n-53n-2.jpg Case File 068-40041-15b Photo showing Thomas Burke. The note reads how at one point he ran Pointe Verdun, but after a falling out with Sal Marcano in 1966 over a lost shipment he had all his rackets taken away. Lincoln Clay Case File 068-40041-15b-1.png Lincoln Clay Case File 068-40041-15b-2.jpg Case File 068-83265-01j Photo showing Sammy's Bar with a note describing how Sammy Robinson ran the Black Mob out of there and how he recruited young black kids off the street to work for him. Lincoln Clay Case File 068-83265-01j-1.png Lincoln Clay Case File 068-83265-01j-2.jpg Case File 083-0149t-11t FBI report dated 4/16/68 detailing a rash of car thefts in Frisco Fields coinciding with increased activity at chop shops they have under surveillance. The attached note reads that it apparently traced back to an informant named Borelli. Lincoln Clay Case File 083-0149t-11t-1.png Lincoln Clay Case File 083-0149t-11t-2.jpg Case File 111-6363j-53d Newspaper clipping of John Donovan after his graduation from Princeton University, along with a redacted combat operations after action report dated May, 1967 detailing Operation Ghost Story. The attached note reads that the newspaper clipping is the only evidence that confirms John Donovan actually existed before he worked for the CIA. Lincoln Clay Case File 111-6363j-53d-1.png Lincoln Clay Case File 111-6363j-53d-2.jpg Lincoln Clay Case File 111-6363j-53d-3.jpg Case File 117-001s-55p Photo showing union rep Gus Borelli meeting Vito Scaletta after his body is found. The note states that Gus was pitting Sal Marcano and Vito against each other to advance in Sal's criminal organization. It also looks like Gus was playing both sides and was working as an informant before his death. Lincoln Clay Case File 117-001s-55p-1.png Lincoln Clay Case File 117-001s-55p-2.png Case File 209-052a-13v Photo showing drugs and money from a shipping container at the docks. The note states how the bust seemed suspicious at the time, thinking there was a bigger play involved, possible involving Vito Scaletta. Lincoln Clay Case File 209-052a-13v-1.png Lincoln Clay Case File 209-052a-13v-2.png Case File 415-5100t-68e Case file detailing the personal and criminal information of a member of the Marcano Crime Family named Giuseppe Buffa. This guy has connections to the docking districts and local union bosses. Lincoln Clay Case File 415-5100t-68e-1.png Lincoln Clay Case File 415-5100t-68e-2.jpg Case File 415-5100t-68e-2 Case file concerning how Agent Maguire was able to connect the dots on his investigation into Lincoln Clay with a photo of union representative Gus Borelli attached. Lincoln Clay Case File 415-5100t-68e-3.png Lincoln Clay Case File 415-5100t-68e-4.png Case File 451-6221p-67c After action report from December 1966 detailing a classified mission run by CIA agent John Donovan that destroyed an estimated 4000 lbs of opium. Lincoln Clay took part in the operation and it is where he and Donovan first met. Lincoln's actions in this operation earned him the Distinguished Service Cross. Lincoln Clay Case File 451-6221p-67c-1.png Lincoln Clay Case File 451-6221p-67c-2.jpg Lincoln Clay Case File 451-6221p-67c-3.jpg Case File 839-2982v-68s An FBI wanted poster of Vito Scaletta. Lincoln Clay Case File 839-2982v-68s-1.png Lincoln Clay Case File 839-2982v-68s-2.jpg Trivia *The case files are reminiscent of The Story of Frankie Potts from Mafia II. See Also *New Bordeaux Postcards *New Bordeaux Tribune es:Archivos del caso Circa Category:Mafia III Category:Additional Content Category:Featured Articles